1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding door actuator for use in connection with sliding doors. The sliding door actuator has particular utility in connection with actuators for sliding doors that have a drive belt and a return spring located within the stud space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sliding door actuators are desirable opening sliding doors for the elderly, handicapped or someone seeking additional convenience by the assistance of a powered device to open the sliding door.
The use of sliding doors is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,898 to Kalina discloses a sliding door apparatus that includes a chain driven assembly, a reversible motor for moving the chain and a sliding door driver which converts the chain motion to door movement. A remote control device can also be used to operate the sliding door remotely, especially if users are elderly or handicapped individuals. However, the Kalina '898 patent does not provide a remote control slider connectable to an existing sliding patio door, wherein a drive belt is positioned within the stud space and has a spring biased return.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,552 to Parisi discloses an automated actuator for sliding panels that is fabricated in kit form and adapted to be assembled and disassembled for use with sliding doors, windows or other similar panels. The actuator includes a support column which is adjustable to be braced at the existing door jamb at either side of the door frame to move the panel. Mounting of the actuator does not require the surrounding frame or wall structure to be structurally altered. Circuitry for the actuator ceases the sliding movement of the door when the door meets resistance, such as by a child or animal in the path of the door, and re-tests for the resistance to determine whether the door should continue along the intended path. However, the Parisi '552 patent does not provide a remote control slider connectable to an existing sliding patio door, wherein a drive belt is positioned within the stud space and has a spring biased return.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,202 to Dockery discloses a sliding door operator and lock that comprises a tubular housing adapted to receive first and second elongated bars in a spaced apart and parallel arrangement. Both bars include a gear-toothed rack engaged by a single motor driven gear. An end of one bar is secured to the door and an end of the other bar is secured to a wall structure. A bracket secured to the door includes registering apertures adapted to mate with a bore in the end of one of the bars so that the bar can be detachably locked to the door by a locking pin. The other bar also includes a bore adapted to mate with the aperture in a channel bracket secured to the stationary wall structure to receive a removable locking pin therethrough. In addition, the operator includes a locking mechanism for locking the bars in a fixed position with respect to each other. However, the Dockery '202 patent does not provide a remote control slider connectable to an existing sliding patio door, wherein a drive belt is positioned within the stud space and has a spring biased return.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sliding door actuator that allows actuators for sliding doors that have a drive belt and a return spring located within the stud space. The Kalina '898, Parisi '552 and Dockery '202 patents make no provision for a remote control slider connectable to an existing sliding patio door, wherein a drive belt is positioned within the stud space and has a spring biased return.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved sliding door actuator which can be used for actuators for sliding doors that have a drive belt and a return spring located within the stud space. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the sliding door actuator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of actuators for sliding doors that have a drive belt and a return spring located within the stud space.